Glow-in-the-Dark Lip Gloss
by Lady Mythology
Summary: All of a sudden, Elena doesn't want to go through the haunted house. Why? Glow-in-the-dark lip gloss.


Vampire Elena. Set some time after Klaus.

"All of a sudden, Elena doesn't want to go to the haunted house. Why? Glow-in-the-dark lip gloss."

* * *

"Hey. Elena. You have any lip gloss?"

I took my lip gloss out of my pocket and glanced at the bright blue bottle. If I could have gone pale, I would be that, or bright, bright red. Since my color couldn't give me away, and my heartbeat was nonexistent, only my fidgeting gave me away.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I… don't want to go anymore," I said, and looked at her and Caroline with wide eyes.

Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. We were all waiting in line for a haunted house. I wasn't sure how we managed to drag Damon along, but we had. "Oh, no. You're a big, bad vampire now, and you're _scared _to go to a haunted house?"

"No. No, I don't want to go. I changed my mind. Let's go to the haunted maze instead."

"Elena!" I looked at Caroline, anxious - but not anxious for myself. "Come on! It's not that bad! Really! I know you didn't like them before, but now you're a vampire!" She said that pretty loudly, but there were so many other people dressed up that if we were overheard talking about witches, werewolves, and vampires, nobody would care since it was Halloween. "We'll know all about the scares before they even happen."

Damon was smirking - I set my resolve. "You know what?" I pulled a regular chap stick out of my pocket and gave that to Caroline. That was a little habit we haven't able to break - lip gloss or chap stick. "You want proof?" I gave her and Damon a grin of my own. "Proof, right? That's all you've ever wanted?"

He eyes flickered to Damon, and then back at me. "Really?"

"Yup." As I put more lip gloss on, I took my spot next to Damon. "You asked for it."

"Boo."

And it _was_ better, knowing where people were hiding before they popped out, hearing the noises before things were aware to other people. Instead of making me dizzy and giving me a head ache, the strobe light made my senses go into overdrive, but it was better as soon as we left the room. It was the end I was looking forward to and dreading the most.

We were in a dark room with black lights. My white tennis shoes were glowing, and so were the designs on my shirt.

I tugged on Damon's hand, making him turn around. I knew he would be wearing a smirk when he turned around, but I also knew it would drop the second he saw my face.

And I was right.

His smirk was set in place, ready to give me hell when all of a sudden it was gone. He now had an 'oh, shit' look plastered on his face.

And it was perfect timing because Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy chose that exact moment to make it to the same room we were in. He tried to leave, but I had him, suddenly, by both arms.

"Damon."

He had bright blue smudges on his face and on his lips. I stuck my face around his body, grinning.

The lip gloss that Caroline had wanted to borrow was glow-in-the-dark lip gloss. I had bought it because it was on sale, and because it was berry flavoured. Two wins for the price of one.

After taffy apples earlier in the day, Damon and I had snuck away for a few minutes. A few minutes was nothing - for a vampire, a few minutes making out was heaven. It just meant that my glow-in-the-dark lip gloss was all over him. I jumped on his back, grinning, and playfully bit his ear. "Cat's out of the bag now, Damon." He turned to try and glare at me - if he would be blushing, he'd be beet red. But he was turning in the exact way I wanted him to, and Caroline caught what I was hoping she'd catch. Her gasp made Damon whip his head around and glare at her. "I dare you, Blondie."

I pinned his arms to his side and Caroline carefully approached, pulling the collar of his shirt down. He was struggling, but I was stronger because I was so fucking giddy.

Apparently, he had forgotten all about our little snack, too. Even though we had healed the bites, there was still lip gloss all over his neck. Heat pooled in my gut at seeing that lovely expanse of neck.

"Gross." I looked back at Jeremy. I'm sure my eyes were red, that hunger danced in them.

"More for me." That's all the warning Damon got. I bit him. And not just a normal bite. We had been working on making biting pleasurable. I mean, sure. Biting for a vampire was pleasure, no matter what, especially during sex. But there were ways to make it so much more enjoyable when you were just biting and feeding.

He ran my back into the wall, pushing himself against every inch of my body. He arched his neck and offered it to me in a better position, and I ached with want, not only in my teeth, in my stomach, but in my desire. I pulled back, groaning with pure pleasure.

"Someone's still a messy eater," Caroline joked.

"That one was on purpose," I said, breathy.

My back was still pressed against the wall, but suddenly, Damon was kissing me, licking the rest of the blood off my face and then more kissing. No matter how much I wanted him to feed - again - we had an audience, and I knew he had forgotten that in his pleasure.

"I think we need to charge them for the show."

"Huh?" He pulled back. There was no blood on his face, but there was even more lip gloss smeared. I flickered my eyes forward and he was gone.

I grinned and straightened my shirt. "I want to know who bet what and when!"


End file.
